Trust Issues don't Save the Future!
by WHYBENORMAL93
Summary: Only in Chris'dreams does he get to see his family until a ghost from his past shows up. Will this woman help or cause more problems with the trust issues the Charmed Ones already have with him. Set after Prince Charmed. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

My new story! Yay! This is my first attempt at a Chris story. So bare with me on the first few chapters then I'll get he hang of it. Sorry it's so short, but this is more of a teaser than a real first chapter, so enjoy... oh and I absolutely love reviews!

Ch.1

The lanky, drowsy man trudged into the park entrance. He felt horrible for what he had done no matter how right his intentions had been. All he needed to do was bind Wyatt's powers and nothing would be evil or intimidating about him. Then maybe he would have his family with him in his adolescent years. That would be so much better than being orphaned as a teen.

He hated when his family of that time would accuse him of being evil. Just because he couldn't tell them the entire truth didn't mean he was evil. The park made him feel safe, like his home away from home. This was his and Bianca's spot, for now it was his place to crash and to think. Well, actually he just sat on a bench and fell asleep.

In his dream he saw his deceased aunt Phoebe smiling at him in her white dress that said she was the one he watched die. He embraced her and as he did he began to cry for her death. He hated showing weakness, so he quickly hid his tears.

She then spoke, "Chris, your mother, Paige, and your cousins wanted to come too, but I had to do this without the elders alerting Wyatt. Our memories are changing to where we have two sets, and if you continue at this rate…..well, my memories are changing faster which means that you haven't told anyone who you are yet. You need help and I can give you it. Well, in a way I can. You know that I'll burst if I have to keep a secret, so who do you to stay with you?"

He looked stunned, but he soon assumed a concentrating expression. He thought of what he needed and silently marked most of his family off his mental list. He couldn't bring his mother, because her mother hen attitude toward him would only arouse even more suspicion. His aunt Paige was a maybe, but he was afraid she might be too blunt with them. Of course, that could be all they needed to trust him.

Paige had lived through more of the war against Wyatt than Phoebe or his mother had. It had hardened her heart and she never took any of kind of insolence from anyone. She could probably help out in this situation, but he was so afraid that once she got there that she would blow his operation completely. He looked up at Phoebe as she stood patiently smiling at him. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Then he thought about how much his cousin Prue, Phoebe's daughter, could give so much support. He knew and missed her greatly. One of Wyatt's demons had killed her when she was just fifteen. It had only driven him even further to defeat Wyatt. He then only went on this mission once he realized he was no match for Wyatt and his demonic army. Really either one would help in different ways, but the questions was what kind of help did he need.

He sighed and decided.

That's it, so tell me what you think. I love to hear your thoughts! Please REVIEW!

Em


	2. Chapter 2Who did he Choose?

New Chapter! Yay! Now you can see who he chose! I hope you enjoy it…….. Oh and don't forget how much we writer types love reviews! I especially like criticism to help me improve. On with the story…

Ch. 2

He sighed and decided, "I think Aunt Paige could help do you think she would mind?" Phoebe nodded and began to fade away, so he shouted, "Tell everyone I'm going to fix it!"

He woke up on the rough bench. The sun seemed to have just risen. This was about the first time since he was a young teen that he had slept through the night. Usually he was studying the book or he was on a mission. He felt rested and relaxed which was a rare occurrence, so he just sat up and gazed at the golden sun.

Four hours later he had begun to explore the park when he heard Piper angrily yell his name. To say the least he was surprised. He never thought she would even utter his name after the Mr. Perfect incident, yet she was calling him to her.

He paused for a moment wondering if it could be a trap. Still he orbed to the attic where he knew Piper to be. He got there, but it took his brain a couple minutes to process the situation. Phoebe, Piper, of course, Paige, but the odd thing was that Leo and another Paige were also there. His eyes lingered on the other Paige, who he knew to be his Aunt Paige.

He had to be careful not to overact to her appearance. He went to her and let her look him over. He hadn't seen her in a year and that was when she died. She finally spoke, "You look well considering the circumstances. I can't believe it's only been a year and you've been driven to this." She held him out arms length.

What the past girls weren't able to detect was that Paige sincerely loved this young man. Of course, she did, not just because he was her nephew, but because she had taken over as his guardian when he turned fourteen. Sadly it was either her or Phoebe, because Piper was the first fatality of the beginning war.

Chris thanked goodness that Paige was an expert at hiding her emotions and really he had learned from the best. He shrugged in reply when really all he wanted to do was tell her everything and to ask how his mother and family were. Instead he contained himself, "Paige, I'm guessing that Phoebe explained the current situation. If so then can we discuss this somewhere private?" The tension in the small attic was getting to him.

Almost immediately after he said that Piper spoke up angrily, "You're not leaving till we get some answers. First off how do we know that this isn't one of your demon friends glamoured like a future Paige. Plus Phoebe didn't tell her anything. No, don't move or I blow you to pieces!"

Paige smirked menacingly which didn't help their cause. Although it did remind Phoebe of the time Paige was infected with the power broker's power at least her eyes looked the same. Piper backed away a bit when Paige chuckled with dangerous confidence.

After two years of Chris and she being the last remaining Halliwell, it had left her fearless and somewhat bitter to anyone, but her time's family. Her strength had grown tens times to this happy, past self. Finally his Aunt Paige verbalized her threat, "It's not in your best interest to threaten someone stronger than you!"

Hope you absolutely loved it and here's your chance to tell me what you think. You know you want to! Lol

Em


	3. Privacy

CH. 3

Piper immediately went to retort for she was fearless, because she still thought that her future sister was a demon in disguise. Paige still held her ground with a confident smile never fading. She knew her strength, so she winked at Chris who being the only other one to know her power advantage knew why she was so confident. He wanted to smile, but that would only raise suspicions even more. Phoebe rushed to Piper's side hoping to calm her down and past Paige simply stood shocked. She had no idea how, but she had this strong feeling that this was her future self.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat bad, because indirectly she was threatening her sister. She couldn't take anymore. She hated to even think of what had given her such a rough edge personality. She just wanted them to quit fighting, "Stop! Piper, I'm positive that it's my future self. I feel a bond with her. So stop fighting." Her voice softened after everyone looked at her strangely. They weren't ready for her outburst, but it helped. They all seemed to calm down a bit.

Piper looked around only to see how everyone looked uncomfortable except, of course, for future Paige seemed completely at ease. Unknown to them she was just glad to be alive again. She saw the past Charmed Ones eying her and comparing her to her past self. Finally the future Paige spoke up, "There's been a war for seven years and Chris here is the only one who can fight it now. Well, technically I'm here to help him. Since you know who I am then may Chris and I speak in private?" Future Paige groaned, because she hated having to ask permission to speak with her own nephew. She knew that at least Piper would have an objection. She looked away and slowly walked to the other side of the attic where the couch laid. She sat down with elegance that truly surprised the people of the past.

They had never seen Paige with so much confidence. She was overly confident. Way too confident. Chris only watched the girls from the side lines, but Leo decided to take control. As any elder would have done. Leo spoke up, "Why should we let you two go to somewhere private just so you can make secret plans to destroy Wyatt. I bet you're the one's who turn him evil."

Chris gasped at this, he knew that he would never harm his big brother. However, Paige didn't help matters one bit, she instead laughed menacingly again. Leo took a step backwards he had never heard someone he trusted sound evil like that. She looked at him with heartless eyes. Chris spoke up to avoid a fight, "Paige, stop acting all powerful. I know your stronger than them, but you aren't helping. They already hate me and them hating you won't help our situation one bit." She looked up with an innocent expression. To her she was just having fun teasing them. It wasn't everyday that she could mess with the past. Chris smiled a little, because he knew that everyone in the future would be laughing as well. After the war they all developed a twisted sense of humor.

Paige decided to answer Leo's question, "No, Leo we never came to the past the last he turned evil. I am certain of that. You must remember that I know what happened at this time, but none of it ever really registered as an evil turning event. Lots of demons attacked Wyatt, actually more than when Chris came here. He's been attacking the demons that I told him had attacked. I helped him make his demon list. They were the possible demons who turned Wyatt. Phoebe told me that you, Chris, tried to bind Wyatt's powers. Is that so?"

Chris looked away guiltily. He felt like a child again and he hated this. He spoke quietly, "Yes ma'am. It was the only pacifist way to stop him. I'm tired of fighting fifty percent more demons just to protect him. He killed everyone and yet I'm expected to keep on loving him like a brother. That's impossible. He killed your and my entire family. We spent years six years fighting against-" Paige smiled slightly and stopped him from going on.

Her voice sounded almost maternal which startled everyone. They weren't expecting her to change so drastically. They were also stuck on the fact that the sweet, innocent child that they called family would grow up to kill them and Chris' family or truly just them. You have to keep in mind they still don't know who Chris is. She spoke with a sweet satisfaction, "Chris, don't worry. I would've tried the same thing. Even though I would have gone about it in a different way. Now let's blow this place. You can still block your signal like I taught you right?" after Chris nodded she then added, "Then come on we'll go to our hide out. Everyone we're going to be right back, but what we need to discuss will involve future consequences, of course, that leaves you out of the convo. Bye!"

Abruptly Chris and she orbed out. Leo tensed up and closed his eyes searching through his abilities for them. He looked up defeated. The girls froze in place from shock. Paige especially didn't like what the future had done to herself. They needed to change it quickly before it was too late.


	4. P3?

For those of you reading, thank you for bearing with me.  I'm concentrating on this story now. 

Ch.4

Three hours later future Paige and Chris orbed back.  They both looked even more so determined, but Paige shifted her attitude when she saw Piper staring at her.  A smirk of defiance immediately graced her features.  Piper cringed and went back to cooking dinner for everyone. 

Chris hadn't even seen the exchange between his mother and aunt.  He was still thinking about the little pep talk that Paige had given him.  She had said, "We'll go with the flow and earn their trust.  Phoebe will be giving us updates through premonitions.  She will tell us how to save Wyatt."  She had said much more, but that was the extent of the whole thing.  It took a lot of convincing before Chris finally agreed to taking everything slow.  He wanted to get it over with.

Piper spoke up, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Chris?"  Chris blanched at that comment.  Paige, however, stepped towards him and gently gripped his shoulder.  She looked at him with the same maternal look as before, but this time she seemed more worried.

Paige completely ignored Piper when she said, "Chris, remember we have to fix this.  Come on…maybe we can have better luck if we get some sleep.  Which room is yours or are you on the couch?"  He shook his head sadly and stole a quick glance at Piper.

Finally he spoke up softly, "P3."  Paige frowned and motioned with her hands for him to speak louder, so he did.  "P3.  I've been staying at P3," he stated much louder if not a little defensive.  Paige slowly turned around to meet Piper's eyes. 

Fierce disappointment and determination met meek resentment and a weak innocent look.  Paige started yelling, "Piper!  How could you do this to him?  He already had issues without being kicked out by you!  I raised him when his mom couldn't.  I helped him when his brother picked on him.  I believed him when he said that Wyatt was evil, but you didn't."  she sat down after her rant.  She still wasn't at her top strength.  Being raised from the dead then sent to the future took a huge amount of her energy.  She was having trouble because her body kept aching where she had once died.  Her old wounds were trying to heal, but her body was saying that it was already dead. 

Phoebe came in the room and saw Paige looking tired and Piper looking defeated, so, of course, she wondered what had happened.  She said, "Piper, what happened?  Why does future Paige look so exhausted?"  Piper glanced at Paige and for the first time she actually saw the exhaustion on her face. 

Piper spoke up, because her maternal mode was unwinding, "Maybe you do need sleep.  Come on."  She tried to lead Paige to the couch where she could sleep.  However, Paige did not budge until Chris followed them.  Oddly Piper had no objection to letting Chris going with them. 

Paige lain down, but held Chris' hand the whole time.  Finally she drifted off to sleep, so he got up.  He met Piper as she leaned against the doorway.  She had a curious expression as she asked, "Were you that close to us too?  Were you and I that close?"  He nodded sadly.  She had been his mother; of course, they had been close.  He wanted to avoid a reunion and just get the mission over.  He looked over at Paige as if checking to make sure she was still sleeping.

He said softly, "When she wakes up call me, she doesn't want me to wander too far away from her."  Piper nodded somewhat understanding.  He orbed off after he got his answer. 

Thank you for reading!

Em


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you reading…thank you!  Thanks to the reviews as well.  This might turn into a revelation fic, but not in this chap sorry.

 Ch. 5

Piper didn't have to call for Chris, because he somehow knew she was waking up without a signal.  He looked at her eagerly as if she would tell him some secret.  She gazed at him tiredly.  She said quietly, "We're going to have to take turns when it comes to getting these messages, cause' these convos are wearing me out.  Ok, well, she said that we need to be extra careful when we deal with the headless horseman, but other than that we can work freely.  She still hasn't seen who gets to Wyatt.  Can I get some more sleep?"  He nodded absently. 

He sat down besides her obviously processing the information.  Piper listened, but, of course, didn't know what they were actually talking about.  Paige sighed giving up her plea of more sleep.  She had gone with less, so she really couldn't complain.  Chris sat straighter and said, "What do you mean by dealing with the headless horseman?  Why doesn't she just tell us exactly what's going to happen and what we need to be careful about?"

Piper frowned a bit and stated bitterly, "These are the questions we ask ourselves every time you utter the words future consequences."  He sighed knowing that he could never explain it to where she would understand it. 

Paige looked at him curiously when she asked, "Have you had any sleep?  I know you still look tired and malnourished.  You need to take better care of yourself from now on, especially if you plan on going back to the fixed future.  We can't have you half dead going through that portal."  He smirked a bit when he saw Piper shake her head disbelievingly. 

She still couldn't get over how much this Paige could change so drastically just by being around Chris.  She still couldn't over how much Chris seemed to be apart of this family, because he had lied so much.  She was slowly coming to terms with these changes her family would undergo. 

Piper asked ardently questioned the two visitors, "Why are you and Chris so close?  I mean I know you said that you took him in when his mother died, but there has to be another reason.  You couldn't have just taken in every orphan in an all out war…could you?  What I'm asking is:  how is he connected to this family.  How come he was sent instead of someone in our family?" 

Paige frowned thoughtfully, for she was actually giving Piper's questions some thought instead of answering without consequences.  She answered quietly, but still heatedly, "He was my son legally for seven years, but actually he was my responsibility for ten.  His mother loved him and he loved his mother.  His father however, was the bad parent and openly favored Chris older sibling.  Chris lived with me as much as he could before his mother died.  Chris is apart of this family.  He and Wyatt were best friends before Chris began to live with me.  Phoebe adored him and showered him with gifts.  He even called her Aunt Phoebe like Wyatt would.  He was a brother to my children and a cousin to Phoebe's children.  He was the last one of us living, so he was our last chance.  However, even if all of the next generation were alive, he still would have been the best option for this trip.  Do not question our reasoning.  My logic has changed to that of a general as did Chris'.  We lead the way for the resistance against Wyatt." 

Piper looked away ashamed of how much trouble her son had caused Chris and her own sister.  Suddenly her eyes lit up a bit as something she said hit her.  She echoed it, "The last one alive of us?  Does that mean we are dead?  Why didn't you come back in the first place?"  Confusion somewhat littered Piper's face as she even went so far as to mental question herself.

Chris spoke up this time, "Wyatt had every Halliwell killed that he could, because he knew they were the only one's who could stop him.  They were the only ones powerful enough to defeat him.  …He got rid of the power of three first.  He was only sixteen.  I was the last link to the family who could save them.  I almost match his power, but we grew up as brothers…I refused…refuse to kill him unless it is my last option." 

Piper understanding more and more about Chris, but still she wanted all of her questions answered, "That still doesn't explain why Paige didn't come back.  She's obviously alive, so she must have been stronger than Wyatt expected."

Chris shuddered when Piper said that.  He blamed himself for his family's death especially Paige and Piper's deaths.  He was with them when they died and Wyatt had been trying to kill him not them.  Very confusing but oh well. 

Paige spoke up softly.  She wasn't exactly thrilled about reliving or retelling her demise, "I did die, but I was brought back to help Chris.  I'm still healing from my wounds from my death.  It's nothing to be worried about. Anyway Leo can't heal me or any other white-lighter.  There like my exchange for being brought back."  Piper stood up seeing that there were no more question on her mind.  She didn't like the answers she was given, but she also realized how the answers did fit everything that happened since Chris had showed up.

As her mind went over her answers she said sardonically, "Hey, I thought you said that Paige died when the titans attacked!"  Chris simply smiled a bit weakly.  He only used that situation to his advantage, so he could say he saved their sister so they had to trust him.  Obviously that plan backfired on him.  He stood up and walked out of the room.  He walked pass Piper and said, "It was the only way I could help you without seeming too desperate to be let into your family."  She remained shocked and rooted in her spot as Paige and he walked upstairs to the attic. 

Thank you for reading!

Em


	6. Idea

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this story.  Internet has been screwing up, so I couldn't post for a while.  Here it is….enjoy

Ch. 6

Piper had immediately told Leo and her sisters about Paige's resurrection, but she did try to break it gently to her Paige when she told her.  The present Paige only nodded having sensed it before.  She had sensed it, but hadn't understood it until Piper had said something. 

Future Paige and Chris had stayed at P3 and out of the family's life for a while.  They had been looking up demons periodically whenever they came across a particularly hard one to vanquish.  Otherwise the family didn't see them. 

Piper still seemed wary of trusting Chris as did everyone else, but they tolerated him since the future Paige would wound them if not.  She was over-baring and uncensored when it came to threats.  So far the family hadn't seen Paige's true power nor Chris'. 

If anyone ever got curious enough to enter the backroom to P3 they would have seen a couch and a cot placed opposite of each other with papers strewn strategically across the floor.  Chris sat on the couch while future Paige slept on the cot.  She apparently was the only one that Phoebe wanted to relay the messages to, so she was the only one who had to get sleep.  Chris watched as Paige began to arouse from her sleep.  She rubbed her head and said sleepily, "Today is the day.  We need to watch out…we're going to encounter the one who turns Wyatt.  Also we need to be careful around the sisters, because they are getting closer to finding out who you are.  Phoebe and I both know you don't want them to know."  He sighed. 

They couldn't really do anything directly without bringing suspicion to them.  They hadn't been around unless they neededs something.  How could they just one day decide to hang around without arousing supspicion.  Paige sat up and leaned her head against the wall as she watched Chris for a a true reaction.  Chris finally spoke once he thought through everything, "I guess we'll just have to pop in and out of the manor, and we'll have keep our cosmic radar on high so we can see when something strange happens.  Do you remember this happening?"  

Paige grinned a little and replied, "I remember us having to deal with a headless horseman, but I can't remember a specific demon.  We aren't even dealing with a demon this time.  I'm just going to have to watch what they do very carefully.  It's like watching a movie twice...you see things you didn't see the first time."  She stood up limply and walked out the room.  She couldn't go outside or out in public.  People could recognize her as Paige, but then wonder how she could have changed so much.  First off she was going crazy being locked away…again.

In all her years of being head of the resistance, she had never actually realized how insane she had gotten.  Her skin was so pale from lack of sun, but she hadn't ever acknowledged it.  Then she had always been surrounded by people, so she hadn't actually grieved over her family.  Everything was hitting her full force.  Chris saw it in her face whenever she would look away, but he couldn't really help her.  Not really.  It was always her sisters or her husband who could have helped her, but they were dead. 

A thought struck him and on impulse he orbed out of the room.  Paige came back into the room, and stood confused for a moment.  Soon she just sat down on the couch forgetting about her confusion.  She knew that Chris would be back and she didn't sense anything  wrong on her white-lighter radar. 

Sorry it wasn't much…I'll update soon.  If I had kept on it would have been to long, so I ended with a cliffhanger.

Thanks for reading…I always like constructive criticism, so please review.

Peace,

Em


	7. Revelations of all Kinds

Thanks for the reviews! Finally I update! That's what your probably thinking. I'm going back and forth between three homes right now, so I keep changing computers as well. It takes a while to bring myself to actually sit and write, so enjoy…

Chris orbed into the attic, and immediately went for the book of shadows. Hurriedly he searched the pages manually. Soon he slapped his forehead as he thought, "It'll be quicker with telekinesis, duh!" He searched the large book for over ten minutes using his ability until he finally found the correct spell. He said aloud in a yearning voice, "I'll get to see them again…"

He chanted the spell to call upon a spirit. He waited patiently, but no magical array of lights glistened in the room. No, his family hadn't come to his side. He had hoped that his mom and aunts (even Prue) could help his Aunt Paige. Also he just missed his family so much. Having his aunt Paige back and being around a carbon copy of his family made him remember things about his past that only made him long for his loved ones by his side.

Finally it sunk in that the spell wasn't going to work. In a rush of frustration, he sent the book flying with his powers. Just his luck, however, that Phoebe and present Paige were standing in the doorway of the attic. They eyes him strangely and picked up the book where it had landed at their feet. They saw what page it was on, but still only looked at him oddly. He went towards them to put the book on the podium, but they stepped backwards to avoid him. He sighed even more so frustrated.

He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I used my telekinesis on it. A spell I was trying wouldn't work." He then took the large, mystic book from a dumbfounded Phoebe's hands. She was thinking…hard about something. For once she wasn't just asking questions off the top of her head. No, this time she was thinking them out.

She asked determinedly, "Who were you trying to summon?" He instantly curved his head just out of their viewpoint. His body heaved, but only once. They couldn't imagine what had gotten him to act this strange. He was a little neurotic and paranoid, but never this peculiar.

Finally he looked up without any emotion in his eyes none at all. He said in a strained voice, "No one and anyway it didn't work. I need you and Piper to be up here at six. Can you do that? No…I forgot…um…Paige and I…well, never mind. Bye!" nervously he left with his blue orbs.

Phoebe and Paige just glanced at each other worriedly and went down stairs. Maybe if they went to P3 they could get some answers out of Paige. He was acting too strangely for them to just let it go. Paige offered her hand to Phoebe. After they clasped hands, they lit up in identical orbs as Chris' and went to P3.

They found themselves in the section where the bar and tables were, but no sign of life. They moved on to the backroom where they knew someone had to be. Once the door was open they saw Paige with her eyes closed laying on her little cot. However, this time she was sitting straight up in bed and she seemed completely confused.

She said calmly, but not acknowledging her past self or Phoebe's presence, "Phoebe," Present Phoebe jumped not knowing what to do, because Paige hadn't actually seen her yet. Future Paige continued, "I thought you weren't going to visit me during the day. I don't daydream often…you know that. Why are you coming to me anyway?"

Paige shook her head and mumbled ok over and over again. The people of the present speculated that she was having a conversation in her head with her time's sister. They waited; however, they knew it went against all the privacy barriers Paige and Chris had tried to protect.

Future Paige finally said something useful for the people of the past, "Phoebe, we need to protect Chris. Yes, I know your trying. Maybe you should have been the one to come back here instead of me or at least one of your girls. Even my twins or Jr. could have done better than I am doing. I miss you. I hate that I'm once again locked away in this place. Chris is trying to be good about it, but he's feeling worse than me. Every time he sees Piper his eyes glaze over. Yeah I think so too. It's got to be traumatizing to watch your mother die in front of you and then see her again. Plus Piper was always trying to protect him. Now she's treating him like a demon. Yes, I'm serious. I told you this before. It's hard seeing Wyatt. I know he's good in this time, but all I can ever think is what he's going to do. Phoebe, you had a quick death. Remember what he did to me. It's just hard. Are you ever going to let me rest? These talks take all my energy away. No, I haven't healed yet. I don't I am going to. I've been stealing bandages from the manor. Yes, the wounds are still flowing free with tons of blood. Chris tried to heal them with my help, but you know it's extremely hard for him to heal. He got shocked by whatever power is keeping these wounds around. I think Wyatt cursed them. Anyway I'm dealing with it. Please leave. Yeah I love you too. Tell everyone I'm doing fine. Also give my girls and little Henry a kiss for me. Tell Piper I'm taking of her boy. Yeah, yeah I'm gonna take care of myself too."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other in shock. Both were trying to process all the information, but nothing would come out of their mouths. This was a major future consequence situation. Paige instinctively grabbed Phoebe and orbed back into the attic where she looked overwhelmed.

Phoebe didn't look as bad. They already knew Paige was dead, but they didn't know about the wounds. Also they already knew that Wyatt was evil and their deaths only added to his list of crimes. It was what future Paige had said about Chris that scared them. Everything she said pointed to him being family. Also Phoebe was just happy that she was going to have girls. Paige was surprised at everything. She didn't want her future to be so hard. She didn't want to act like a general or be tortured by her nephew. She didn't want her future children to be killed by their cousin either. Although it wasn't the biggest shock it still stunned her to know she was going to have twins and raise her nephew, Chris. Now all the things her future self said made sense. Now everything made sense.

Paige trembled a bit and left to go to her room. She needed to be alone right then. No one could comfort her any, so she just left. Phoebe didn't really notice. She was still in her own world. In her head she though of what she would tell Piper, but then common sense settled in. They couldn't tell her without causing her pain and they had too keep quiet about even them knowing. Piper would change drastically which she needed to, but still. Future Paige and Chris definitely didn't want them to know for some reason, so Phoebe made up her mind to keep their mouths shut.

It was still early in the day and they were going to need energy for the magic school adventure although they didn't know that yet. Chris finally orbed back into the club and saw his aunt Paige asleep restfully. She wasn't getting a message this time, and he was relieved. It seemed it was taking a bit of her magic and strength every time she spoke to future Phoebe. She needed her strength to keep her wounds in check. It seemed her magic was keeping them from completely bleeding out and ultimately killing her again. He sat down and went into a meditation. He concentrated on his family. His mother and aunts were in magic school. He watched their presences'. He felt them grow uneasy when a certain headmaster made himself known to them.

Chris somewhat dismissed it, but he did decide to keep a close eye on Gideon. He had never liked the man. He would always watch him closely and Chris felt Gideon's hatred towards his brother. To Chris the pieces were falling into place.

Please do me a favor and review.

Thanks for reading!

Peace,

Em


	8. Saving a Nephew

Ch.8

Thanks 2 all my reviews…

It's not much…more of a filler, but please read it anyway.

Hint: Phoebe and Paige still haven't told Chris and future Paige that they know those future secrets.

Also this begins in the episode I Dream of Phoebe! enjoy...

No one had once again heard from the pair from the future. They were so danged secretive that Piper and Leo had almost given up. Anyway Phoebe and Paige had kept their silence although they were both about to burst from the seams at keeping their knowledge hush-hush.

Phoebe was in her office when she heard the distinct sound of orbs. She looked up half expecting Paige. Well, she did see Paige, but not the one she had wanted. She somewhat squeaked when she saw her future sister. She was having a hard enough time keeping everything covert without the future people popping in unpredictably. Future Paige eyed her oddly, but put her serious down to business expression right back on.

She stated without emotion, "We have a problem." Phoebe looked at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't say what the problem was Phoebe nodded. She had to take every word that Paige seriously or at least that's what Paige's expression said. Paige resumed, "I know Chris and I have been very persistent about future consequences, but if I don't tell you something very important then someone won't exist. When Chris came here…he did what he had to. I don't blame him, but you might. Chris wasn't supposed to break Piper and Leo up. Now they can't have their second child. All I need you to do is Piper and Leo back together before Wyatt's birthday. I know this is hard, but…well, I guess if you need help you can tell my past self. Also Chris and I will help. It would be easier if we weren't around to distract Piper and Leo though. They might think too much into Chris and mine's presences. Anyway do not tell Piper or Leo what I have told you today!" She waved briefly and orbed out as quickly as she could.

Phoebe leaned back in her chair trying to process what Paige just released to her. Suddenly it all clicked in her mind. Chris! Chris was Piper and Leo's second child. Right? She wasn't completely sure, but everything that she and Paige had heard pointed to that. She also understood that meant that if she didn't get Piper and Leo back together…then Chris wouldn't exist. That's why future Paige was so worried.

(skips ahead to Courtship of Wyatt's Father)

(everything somewhat continued the same way as it did in the original I Dream of Phoebe. Except Phoebe and Paige acted like they didn't know who they were trying to save. Also future Paige was all for the wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together.)

Paige, Phoebe, future Paige all sat around the table waiting for Chris to appear. He had called this "meeting" in the first place and yet he was the one late. They all found it ironic that he was the one late. Paige was annoyed. Phoebe was indifferent while future Paige looked distracted. Each one kind of drifted into their own little worlds just waiting on Chris to finally arrive.

Finally he appeared, but not in the normal fashion. No orbs lit up the attic. Instead he simply appeared almost in shimmers, but not quite. Future Paige shouted concerned, "Chris! Is it happening already?" Panic evident those few words. This caught Paige and Phoebe's attention, because they had thought nothing of it. Actually they hadn't really seen how he had appeared in the room. Phoebe asked out of curiosity, "What is happening already? We weren't told that something was supposed to happen" Future Paige went into high alert mode when Phoebe questioned this. She didn't want to tell Phoebe. No, because if she told her then they would for sure put the pieces together. However, she didn't know that they already knew. Present Paige chuckled a bit when her future counter part got so well guarded for no reason necessary.

Future Paige became irritated by her past self's arrogance. She blurted out unhelpfully, "Future Consequences!" They were acting like children who wanted nothing better than to scheme the other. Phoebe looked between the two and began laughing. Laughing hysterically because the two who were fighting would never win for they were each other. All confusing I know.

Once Phoebe's laughter subsided, present Paige glared at her. She inquired quite miffed, "What was with the Jeckle and Hyde laugh? You know what I just want her to spill her guts. We both know what's happening. Or at least we both know what's going to happen. Don't you want them to give up her secretiveness?" Still a chuckle escaped from Phoebe's pursed lips as she tried to hold in another fit of laughter.

She said somewhat strained from the amount of hysterics she had gone through, "You two are impossible and neither of you are going to win against yourselves. Don't you see you're thinking the same things? You both want the other to quite their defense. You both just want the other to surrender and make the game go away. That means that neither of you are going to stop this stupid fight without a little help. That means…" present Paige motioned for her to quit, for she could already tell what Phoebe was about to say, however, Phoebe continued, "Paige, we heard one of your conversations with my future self. We know just about everything that we need to know right now. We know about Chris. We even heard about our kids. We got the idea of what Wyatt did to you…even if we really didn't want to know that part. Now, will you two quit bickering and let's save Chris?" Chris looked annoyed, but something told the girls that he was also relieved.

Both Paiges looked like they were disappointed. They liked the fight. It gave them something to do and worry about other than the possible "death" of their nephew. Chris spoke up sheepishly, "How long have you known?"

Past Paige spoke up since she was now over the argument, "We've known since we dealt with the headless horseman. We've been trying help you guys, but every time we got close to it, you would send us away thinking we were going to find out what we already knew." Paige grinned widely seeing as how they already knew.

Now more progress could get done and maybe just maybe they could save Chris.

Thnks for reading.

I know it wasn't much, but pwease review!


	9. Disappearing acts

The few reviews were greatly appreciated. Enjoy…

Ch.9

Everything was going fine. They were at the building where the dark lighters were attacking, when one of the them said, "Gideon won't be happy…if we screw this up!" Stunned future Paige gave more effort just by knowing that someone she had trusted and worked for would do such a thing as try to kill them or turn her nephew. After she vanquished all the demons, she went to Chris and told him what she had heard.

They decided to wait, however, to tell everyone from the present until they got to the manor. Phoebe had gotten hurt during the whole battle. Somehow a dark lighter had pushed her off the building, but it was a minor injury. Finally they got home, but there was one problem they hadn't thought about.

Spontaneously Chris began to vanish. Just because they had won the battle of the day didn't mean they had saved Chris or Wyatt. At first it didn't last long, so Piper and Leo never noticed. Then it began to last as long as ten minutes…still they didn't notice.

Piper was turned around looking at Phoebe's neck as Leo had just orbed out to speak to the elders (including Gideon) , and Chris once again disappeared. They needed to tell the present people about Gideon. Future Paige cleared her throat catching their attention. Then she said, "I heard from one of those dark lighters who sent them. You're not going to like what I have to say." They all looked confused, but wanted to hear what she had to say.

She went to continue when Chris reappeared. Piper looked around to gage everyone's reactions. Everyone looked relieved except future Paige who looked annoyed. Future Paige went on to say, "Gideon is the one who is after Wyatt. Everything that has been going on…Chris has a way of sensing if someone is a shady character. He never liked Gideon and Gideon never liked him or Wyatt. You all got a bad vibe from him when you first met him…especially me, my past self."

They all looked around at each other. Although Piper was still thinking about Chris' reappearing act. They all slowly began to agree with what future Paige was saying. They had all gotten that vibe off Gideon. Leo was the only who actually trusted him. Piper's eyes widened when a sudden thought came to her. She spoke with urgency, "Wyatt's at Magic School with Gideon!" Immediately three sets of orbs lit the air as they all orbed to the school.

Nothing seemed out of the way normal or out of place as they looked around. Gideon wasn't trying to get Wyatt today, but they went straight to the nursery where Wyatt always stayed. Surprisingly they saw Gideon hovering over Wyatt. Wyatt's force field was on, but he didn't even acknowledge that Gideon was there. Gideon said something that triggered Piper, "You will be stopped." She rushed toward Gideon, but he didn't react not thinking of her attacking him. He thought she was still clueless. He stood up and smiled his classic grin of innocence. Piper sucker punched him right in the nose. He fell backwards a bit and held his throbbing appendage. He wasn't used to fighting hand to hand. No, he was used to fighting with powers. He also believed whoever had the most power won. A teacher heard all the commotion. Actually it was the kindergarten teacher who looked at Piper disappointedly like she was a child.

Piper simply stood there with Wyatt on her hip. She was glowering at him as he looking utterly confused. Future Paige asked absolutely out of curiosity, "Why did you send the dark lighters?" he looked alarmed at her question.

His reaction was enough to reassure Phoebe that he really wasn't to b trusted. He said something, but no one heard it. He said it louder, but still it came out a stutter, "I-I didn't s-send any-o-one after y-you." Paige smirked she knew he was avoiding the truth. Appearantly this paragon of good wasn't supposed to lie.

She asked again, "Then why did you send them after Leo?" His face turned whit as a sheet. The teacher looked appalled but said nothing.

Piper yelled desperately angry, "Leo!!" he appeared almost immediately. He looked around confused. Everyone looked so serious and upset. Also his old mentor was absolutely scared to death. Piper spoke again to clarify everything, "Leo, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Gideon is the one after Wyatt. We saw him ourselves. Wyatt put up his shield while Gideon declared he would stop him. He isn't to be trusted…isn't there some kind of jail for Elders who break the goodness laws or what ever." Still Leo didn't look convinced. If anything he looked just as appalled as Gideon had just a moment ago.

Phoebe's voice came out sternly, "Leo, he sent those dark lighters after _you_!" His face faulted when she said that. He looked hopelessly at his former mentor, but he held his hands out. An electrifying energy appeared from his hands and formed a barrier around Gideon. Gideon screamed visibly, but it could not be heard for the shield blocked it. Leo stoically orbed himself and Gideon Up There where the other elders could hold a trial for him. If they were lucky his soul would be recycled.

The future duo had stayed silent when Leo had orbed down for a reason. Behind Piper, Phoebe, and present Paige, a half visible Chris and future Paige stood desperately hoping that it wasn't the end for him. He was slowly inch by inch disappearing. It was too late. The day was almost up. There was no more time for Piper and Leo to "get jiggy with it".

Before Piper could sigh her sigh of relief, Paige gasped as did Phoebe. Chris disappeared. They waiting an hour before it was all said and done. Chris was coming back!

Piper grasped her heart. She didn't understand it. She felt like she had just lost someone precious to her. She looked around at her sisters. They were all crying even the hardened future Paige. Actually she was the one crying the loudest and most horrifyingly the one who had lost the most. She said in muffled cries, "The last Halliwell finally died. Now there's no reason to go back to the future. Why couldn't we have saved it and still keep him. He was the one. He saved his brother. What did he do to deserve this!?" She cried to the heavens.

Piper looked at her alarmed and horrified at what had just escaped her future sister's mouth. She inquired quietly, "Brother? Did you say he saved his brother?" Paige nodded miserably as did her past self and Phoebe.

She said rashly, "You all knew!! Why didn't you tell me? Why did he disappear?" Everyone looked away morbidly wondering how they could have prevented it.

Finally Phoebe answered, "Yes, we all knew. He was your son , Piper, but first he had to be conceived. He basically gave up his own existence to save Wyatt's morality." Everyone agreed with her. Piper now understood the feeling in her chest. She just lost her son. Her son! Her son had just died, and she blamed herself the whole way. Although there was nothing she could have done.

Out of nowhere present Paige screeched, "I know how to fix it!!" She orbed leaving a very shocked trio behind. They orbed with future Paige to the manor and saw Paige looking triumphantly at the book of shadows.

TBC…

Thank you for reading….

Peace

Em


	10. Backfires

Ch. 10

Warning!! TIme Travel

Thnk 2 for the reviews…I hope this chapter will bring in more reviews, because it seems that with every chapter my reviews decrease. I believe this story is nearing it's end. I'm just writing a new chapter every week, so I don't know what the next chapter will contain. Nor do I really know what I'm about 2 write, but oh well enjoy…

__

They orbed with future Paige to the manor and saw Paige looking triumphantly at the book of shadows.

They all glanced at the book only to realize that she had found the spell to travel back in time. Perfect plan, right? That was about all they could actually do. If they got Piper and Leo together now would it be the same Chris they all loved or a totally different kid. They couldn't risk it really. Chris deserved their best try.

Piper immediately stated, "I'm going back with you. Who else is going?" Immediately Present Paige raised her hand. Phoebe shyly hesitated.

She said with a sigh, "Someone needs to stay here. Future Paige and I will stay here. I don't why, but I'm getting the feeling that we need to stay here." Piper looked at her strangely, but decided to trust Phoebe's gut feelings they usually were right. Future Paige was still angry over Chris' "disappearance". She wasn't listening to them, so she held no objections to staying. Plus she was too much of a wreck to try to save him even if that was all she wanted to do.

In a matter of ten minutes, Paige and Piper were off gallivanting in the past. They tumbled through the portal. Of course, their spells always have a way of backfiring. It seemed as thought they had gone too far in the past, because everything in the attic were new antics. What should have been rusted or scratched was now brand new. Well, everything except that old dilapidated couch that had almost always occupied the attic.

Piper sighed with frustration…they didn't have time for this. No, they had to save her baby boy. She frowned in confusion when she thought of him like that. It wasn't just an hour ago to her that she only had one baby boy, but not she was already calling the once mistrusted, neurotic white lighter her baby boy. It almost scared her…almost, but instead she reveled in the fact that _her_ baby boy was hero who had saved his brother.

Paige sighed not really sure about being this far in the past. It was different in the 60's when her Grams knew nothing of her existence. Now she might ask why wasn't Prue with them…well, actually she would also ask why Phoebe wasn't either. Hmm…maybe this would work.

Paige looked around while Piper almost fumed. Finally after Paige kept scrambling through the room, Piper asked curiously, "What cha looking for?" Paige stopped for a moment and sighed.

She stated slightly flustered, but more so sarcastic then not, "Of course, Grams doesn't keep a calendar in the attic." for a moment the situation slipped Piper's mind as she let Paige's usual witty sarcasm get to her. She chuckled a bit.

Suddenly they heard a door slam downstairs. Apparently the past had been out somewhere. That would explain why Penny hadn't come barging in as soon as she heard a bump in the attic. Piper sighed remembering how hard it always was to convince Penny that they weren't evil. It was always the same questions.

Small voices could be heard, so they knew that the small charmed ones were in the house. Piper sighed while she didn't notice that Paige looked extremely nervous. Paige peeked over at Piper…only to see another sigh. She look worried as well, but for other reasons. Paige had no doubt that they wouldn't save Chris. The had time on their side…what could go wrong?

Paige held her hand out for Piper to take. Piper, however, just looked at it questioningly. Paige responded with a quick you should know this answer, "It won't help our standing with Grams if we come down from the attic." It didn't long before Piper understood and they orbed down in the bushes where they could hide from spying eyes. Quickly and somewhat impatiently Piper rang the doorbell.

They waited, and soon they heard Penny's unyielding voice yelling for them to hold on. She opened the door and politely smiled and acknowledged them. Paige briefly smiled back, but Piper only nodded towards her grandmother grimly for she was still concentrating on Chris. Penny said almost concerned, "How may I help you?"

Piper immediately spoke up, "We need to use your book. Maybe a few ingredients as well." Paige looked dismayed, so Piper just glared right back at her. Penny noticed this exchange, but was still shocked at what Piper had just said. Paige sloppily and without covertness stomped on Piper's toe. Piper looked near crying, but not because of the toe.

Penny spoke up seeing the tears, "Well, before I even let you in my home, I need your names." Piper sighed once again.

Paige spoke with a mild fierceness that almost mimicked that of Penny, "Quit sighing, please. We have time on our side. We're going to save him. I've been working with Phoebe and my future self for a couple months to save him. You and Leo are too stubborn."

Before Piper could respond, a stunned Penny stated, "Did you just say Phoebe and your future self?" Piper sighed once again, and this caused Paige to sigh as well.

Paige said cheekily, "You get used to it." she wore a wide smile as she tried to ease her way into Penny's trust. They didn't really want to be held up by Penny's redundant q and a. Paige looked up at Penny, "If we told you our names you wouldn't believe us. We'll be out of your hair soon enough. Try to blast us with your telekinesis!" She waved her hand probably five times until she gave up and accepted that the girls were good.

She opened the door wider and let them go in. She was taking a huge leap of faith that honestly Piper didn't think she would ever take. Somehow Penny felt that she could trust these women, but still she was going to keep a close eye on them.

TBC….

Next time we'll see how Future Paige and Phoebe are doing…:D

Peace

Em


	11. Premonition or a Different Sort

Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy!!

* * *

(Phoebe and Future Paige…)

Paige still hadn't quite recovered from her stupor, but Phoebe certainly wasn't waiting around for her. Phoebe had gone straight to the attic waiting for a premonition or something useful. Still she felt useless since she had no control over her powers, so she couldn't get the information quick enough.

After a couple hours she went downstairs where she found Paige had fallen asleep…restlessly actually. She frowned when she found her sister in that state of nightmarish thrashing. Everything that had happened to her certainly didn't ensure a good night's rest. Quietly Phoebe wrapped Paige into a blanket. She hoped that the blanket would at least ease her a bit. She sighed with frustration. Everything had gone so wrong yet so right. They had fixed what was meant to be fixed, but they lost what wasn't meant to be lost.

Again she sighed. Once Phoebe lifted up from her spot beside Paige, Paige immediately latched onto Phoebe's arm. Phoebe shuddered at how much desperation she could feel coming from Paige. Paige hadn't taken the empathy blocking potion. No, so that meant that every emotional terror that Paige felt also ripped through her sister.

It didn't matter to Phoebe one bit that this was her sister from the future. It didn't matter one bit that she would change, because of Wyatt's reformation. She would change for the better, of course, but still it would be difficult not to expect the same attitude out of her sister once she got this age. She would almost expect the attitude, but it was an almost. Almost didn't count. No, they couldn't count not with this family. If you count the almost then you would count up every time they almost died, or the times they almost turned evil. Alls those almost weren't something you wanted to weigh your mind down with.

Phoebe shook her head hoping to shake the thoughts away. She gripped Paige's hand with almost the same vigor. She really couldn't tell if she needed the comfort of her sister or if it was the empathy. That always confused her. She cringed when she thought of the incident with her ex- Jason. She felt what he felt, but she wasn't sure if she felt it too or if she was reacting to the empathy. She had said, "I love you too." before he was ready , because of the darned power.

Paige woke up with a start. She went erect and sighed. She looked around at Phoebe and smiled a bit. Phoebe could already tell a difference. This Paige was already getting affected by the time rift. She appeared calmer. Well, maybe that was just something that came from the dream. Paige spoke confidently…nothing had changed in that respect, "I know how to fix it. The only thing is that we will need to go back. Piper and myself don't know exactly what the trigger was for Chris. We need to let the dark lighters off. They won't hurt us…not terribly. I talked to Piper, my time's sister. She told me how she and Leo were trapped in the ghostly plain, but were rescued. I don't think we have time to relay a message to them when we can just go and help change it."

Phoebe nodded after getting everything straightened out in her head. It sounded correct, but the only thing that somewhat worried her was the fact that it might interfere with the Gideon situation.

They found the spell and quickly recited it. Soon a portal opened up. They jumped through blindly.

* * *

Should they go a day before the dark lighters attack or should they go to another time…oh say the same time as Piper and Paige. You tell me…you of course are the viewer of whom I'm trying to entertain -- so please review and tell me what you think. If you have a question I'll answer it.

Peace

Em


	12. Read it and weeplast chap

Thanks Lizardmomma and ShadowWolfDagger for the reviews...you were successfully the only people who reviewed on my last chap. I just started my freshman year of high school, so it took a while to update sorry!!

Enjoy

_They found the spell and quickly recited it. Soon a portal opened up. They jumped through blindly_.

The time traveling Paige and Phoebe glanced around and found themselves at the sight of their semi-past selves. The figures fighting in the alley were only from a few hours from their past, but that didn't matter not really.

They watched as future Paige heard Gideon's name. Her eyes got extremely large and anger entered her face. The time traveling Phoebe silently strutted behind future Paige who was ready for an all out fight. Phoebe skillfully held her future sister in place as the others fought. Time traveling Paige also held onto her past self as they watched the events unfold. They all lunged forward as Piper and Leo got sucked into the ghost world.

They did it. Apparently that was all that it took to save Chris. They disappeared into a crevice of the dark alley. It wasn't necessary that the others know about them intervening.

Within another hour Chris was saved and Phoebe and future Paige's essences were merged with their coexisting selves. They gasped for breath for a moment when they looked around. They only saw Paige frantically searching through the book of shadows. They took pity on her and Phoebe told her, "Sweetie, I just got a vision. Piper and Leo are fine. They'll get out soon. We just need to go back to the alley."

Within another hour the dark lighter was vanquished and Chris was saved.

Phoebe and future Paige were the only ones who knew about Gideon. They were the only one's who could save Wyatt.

Paige and Phoebe slipped back from the others as they all walked into the kitchen for dinner. Paige stated in a hurried whisper, "We'll take care of it tomorrow. It won't be terribly hard." Phoebe nodded accepted the General Paige back.

Dinner went fine except for the fact that everybody noticed how nervous Phoebe was. She kept fidgeting from pure nerves. Once dinner was over, Paige announced that she was going to hit the hay or whatever witty phrase she said. She hugged everyone. She told everyone except herself that she loved them. Then she got to herself and whispered, "Make sure Chris doesn't get mistreated. Tell them that we love him and Wyatt. Bye I had fun." Paige looked confused, but she let her future self go upstairs. Phoebe didn't really understand either. She still thought the plan was for them to attack tomorrow.

Paige went straight upstairs and locked the attic. She quickly orbed into Gideon's bedroom which was conveniently located in Magic School. She looked around the room, and found her old "friend" sitting at his desk studying something.

She spoke with a deadly calm tone, "Gideon, what a coincidence meeting you here." He eyed her with a strangeness. She was making no sense. She went on to say, "Well, I would have never thought I would find you in the bedroom of a child murderer. Isn't that what your wanting to do. You want to kill Wyatt, right? Well, as much of a nightmare as he has put me through, literally, I would never kill the child of a Charmed One. It always seems to come back to bite you." She grinned evilly when she lifted her winter-y shirt a bit to show wounds that still wouldn't heal. His face showed his shock. He had not known the extent of the evil Wyatt had turned to. Now he knew if Wyatt could do that to his own aunt what was stopping him from terrorizing the rest of the world's population. Silently he answered his own question, "Nothing. Nothing was stopping him."

Out of purely stupid instinct, he lunged at Paige. She dodged the athame that he had thrust at her. She quickly regained her composure as he lunged again. Soon she and he tired out from the game of dodging. She blinked for one second and he took a swing. He got her enough for blood to flow immediately. She fell against the wall smiling. She smiled evilly. She said quietly, "Now I have proof that your not in the purest intentions." Her orbs lagged, but they got her where she was going.

UP there she went to see the elders. They were gathered together in a large room…like a lecture room. She cringed at the pain of the cursed athame. All of her wounds were straining under the stress. Her magic couldn't keep ALL of them from bleeding, so it instead stopped working at all.

She was weak, but she said quietly, "Gideon is the one who is after Wyatt. Wyatt only turns evil because of him! See what Gideon did. He stabbed me when I confronted him!" She tried to yell, but it was still quiet.

She passed out from the pain.

She awoke painfully from her forced slumber. She felt hot drops of water falling on her arm. She saw the brunette sitting beside her. She thought inwardly, "The elders should have let me die up there. At least then he wouldn't have to suffer." She lifted her arm numbly and smiled as best she could.

She said with her last gust, "Take care of yourself. It's better now! You won't have to live through that again." She looked towards her left where she saw her sisters and herself. She smiled, and gently her eyes fluttered shut.

Everything was right. Chris was going to be born and Wyatt was not going to be killed. And his Aunt Paige and his little brother had saved him. It all worked out perfectly…right?

Thanks and that's the end!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Peace


End file.
